En Búsqueda del Tesoro
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Que decir cuando tu pequeña hermana convierte unos simples quehaceres diarios en una aventura para buscar un tesoro? He aquí mediante este one-shot la respuesta.


" **En Búsqueda del Tesoro"**

 _ **Buenas con todos, en esta oportunidad vengo a traerles una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió la mañana de ayer , al hacer un chequeo de un terreno, por ello, deseo que sea de su agrado, sin antes saludar a todas las personas que leen mis historias, es una alegría innata a mi alma saber que hay personas que siguen estos fics, que no son nada que escrituras hechas para entretener al alma, además de mis amigos escritores como Slash y Underrated, algún día llegare a sus números de lectores.**_

Era un día ordinario, como cualquier otro en la residencia Loud, el cual Lincoln se recostó por un momento en su cuarto, de un momento a otro, Lana, una de las gemelas, vestida de una adorable pirata, de una forma dulce y tímida se le comenzó a acercar a su querido hermano.

-¡Vamos Lincoln, Busquemos el tesoro de David Jones, tengo su mapa!- Lana afirmó tener un mapa del tesoro, que a simple vista era un pedazo de papel con varios garabatos hechos con pluma y crayones.

-¿Por qué no te ayuda Lola?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Lola no apta es para este tipo de "aventuras"- finalizó Lana.

Aceptando la petición de su pequeña hermana, Lincoln se puso una chamarra vieja con el cual siempre tenía disponible para este tipo de situaciones, además de un parche que usó el año anterior en la noche de brujas, seguido de un pañuelo en su cabeza, la búsqueda estaba a punto de dar inicio.

-¡Que empiece la búsqueda del tesoro!- con un grito firme por parte de Lana, el juego empezó.

El mapa consistía de cinco etapas, el cual la primera parada fue llamada "La Guarida de la Bestia", seguida de "Las Páginas del Horror", para pasar a "Las Prendas del Olvido", después sería el turno de "El Banquete de los Piratas", para finalmente llegar a la cruz incrustada en "El Árbol de la Victoria".

-¿Esta es la Guarida de la Bestia?- fue la pregunta que le hizo Lincoln al llegar al cuarto, seguido de ello a la cama de Lana.

-Sí, debes de sacar el estuche mágico que está debajo de ese oscuro lugar, para pasar a la segunda prueba- Lana se refirió a su cartuchera que estaba debajo de la cama , pero por su miedo a la oscuridad, no se atrevió a sacarla de ahí.

-¡Capitán Lincoln al rescate!- con una sonrisa se explicó el joven Loud al zambullirse debajo de la cama a sacar aquel "estuche mágico", cosa que resultó un éxito para Lincoln.

Una vez con aquel estuche en sus manos, debían de resolver algunos enigmas en las Páginas del Horror, lo cual se refería a las tareas que Lana debía realizar, cosa que Lincoln no dudó en ayudarla en aquellos problemas de sumas y restas que le enviaron de la escuela para que resuelva.

-¡Los piratas Loud hemos resulto estos enigmas, bien hecho grumete Lana!- fue la felicitación de Lincoln a Lana, quien se sintió satisfecha de hacer aquella prueba para llegar al tesoro.

Luego de aquella hazaña, en el mismo sitio se encontraban en frente de ellos Las Prendas del Olvido, el cual era el cesto de ropa sucia de las gemelas que esta vez debía de llevar Lana al sótano, pero por su peso y tamaño, no podía realizar tal acto.

-¡No se preocupe grumete, para eso estamos los capitanes!- afirmó Lincoln, al llevar aquel cesto pesado hasta la parte de abajo del sótano, el cual Lori estaba en ese mismo instante lavando la ropa.

-¡Chóquelas capitán!- fue la expresión de Lana al cumplir la cuarta prueba del mapa del tesoro, cosa que Lincoln por dentro supo que estaba ayudando a resolver los quehaceres de su hermanita, aunque para hacerlos más divertidos, decidió convertirlo en una búsqueda de tesoro, por ende le seguía la corriente a la dulce Lana.

-¡Vayamos al Banquete de los Piratas, nuestra última cruzada antes de llegar al tesoro!- Lana se refirió a la cocina, la cual al llegar, la grumete le pidió al capitán realizar un "emparedado perfecto", el cual le recortó la corteza al pan, le puso crema de maní y mermelada de fresa, además de jamón, queso y su inigualable salsa de tomate, tal como le gustaba aquella combinación a su hermana.

-¡Un poquito de carne seca para que quede perfecto!- Lana agregó su ingrediente deseado a aquel emparedado, el cual también Lincoln se lo hizo para acompañar a su hermana en la hora del banquete. Una vez terminado aquel bocadillo, finalmente se dirigieron al patio de la residencia Loud a revisar la cruz, que estaba marcada cerca del árbol de la casa, el cual los hermanos decidieron cavar juntos para extraer aquel tesoro.

Luego de algunos minutos de excavar, el tesoro estaba dentro de una caja vieja, el cual contenía un sobre, el cual fue abierto por Lincoln.

-Gracias hermanito- con un beso y un abrazo fue el gesto de agradecimiento por parte de Lana, al acompañarla en esta pequeña búsqueda. Una vez que Lincoln abriera la carta, Lana se retiró del lugar para que su hermano leyera la carta a solas.

-¡Vaya, veinte dólares!- fue la impresión de Lincoln al abrir aquel sobre con una carta y aquel dinero.

-o-

 _Gracias por acompañarme en esta búsqueda del tesoro, lo único con lo que te puedo recompensar es con mi cariño de hermana y un billete de veinte dólares que encontré cerca de la casa de Charles, no tuve tiempo de limpiarlo, así que disfrútalo._

 _-Con amor, Lana_.

-o-

-¡Lana!- fue la expresión que denotó asco al oler aquel billete de veinte dólares, aunque por dentro sintió alegría por aquel gesto de su hermana.

FIN

 _ **Deseo que este one-shot sea de su agrado, sin mayores cosas, Gracias Totales!**_

 _ **-Atte. : TonyPresidio, un pequeño Topógrafo.**_


End file.
